Prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszy dzień w CreepyTown cz. 2
Tuż za Vanilla Unicorn - T-ty naprawdę chcesz się ze mną bić?- spytała Strange, której twarzy byłaby cała czerwona, gdyby nie sadza na jej twarzy. - Ty naprawdę chcesz się z nią bić?- spytał po cichu Smąriusz, siedzący w rękawie Przemka - Pewnie że nie.- powiedział Przemek, szepcząc do Smąriusza. Strange oczywiście nie była zdziwona że chłopak gada z własnym rękawem.- Przyblokuje ją a ty weźmiesz od niej zielony proszek. Zaśnie a ja ją zabiorę do kajuty i... - Zgwałcisz wyjątkowo brutalnie?- spytał Smąriusz. - Nie.- syknął Przemek.- Muszę ci zablokować dostęp do tych hentaiów. Zabiorę ją do kajuty, ona sobie odpocznie i humor jej się poprawi, nie będzie już tak cisnąć. - Nie zapomniałeś przypadkiem gdzie ona trzyma te proszki? - Nie zapomniałem, dlatego ty się tym zajmiesz. - To bijemy się czy czo?- spytała Strange.- Bo jak za bardzo się boisz to mogę ci odpuścić. - Okej, okej.- powiedział Przemek po czym przygotował swój miecz do walki. Smąriusz rozmyślał nad planem Przemka. Duch bardzo lubił Strange, więc odpowiadało mu to że nic się jej nie stanie. Była jednak osoba którą lubił bardziej: Mia Blackwood. Kłobuk wymyślił w swoim mniemaniu genialny plan: oprócz zielonego proszku weźmie też sobie małą część różowego, który później użyje na czarodziejce. Dokładnie tak jak było w tym hentaiu który ostatnią czytał. Dla fabuły, oczywiście... - Pierwsza!- zakrzykneła Strange po czym ruszyła z nożem na Przemka. Piratka rzuciła dzierżoną w ręku bronią w chłopaka, ten jednak w porę odskoczył. Strange liczyła na to i kopnęła chłopaka w brzuch. Przemek skulił się, jednak w porę złapał dziewczynę za nogę i pociągnął ją do siebie. Chwilę potem rzucił sie na nią i obydwoje padli na trawę a Przemek złapał ją za ramiona tak, że piratka nie mogła wstać. - Teraz, Smąriusz!- zakrzyknął Przemek. Z rękawa Przemka wyskoczył duch, który wskoczył szybko w dekolt Strange, a potem w jej opaskę uciskową. Piratka szarpała sie w czasie gdy Smąriusz szukał odpowiednich proszków. W końcu znalazł- w jedną łapkę wziął różowy (na miłość) a w drugą zielony (na sen) po czym natychmiast wyskoczył z dekoltu Strange. - A masz, kwiecie!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, po czym wyrzucił proszek który miał w prawej łapce. Niestety użył złego proszku. Do ust i nozdrzy Przemka i Strange trafił różowy proszek. - *ekh* *ekh*- kaszlał Przemek- Co ty robisz, nie miałeś we mnie sypać. Przemek początkowo nie zwrócił uwagi na kolor proszku, ale Strange już tak. Zamknęła oczy i wielkim nakładem siły wyrwała się chłopakowi. - Wynosić się!!- zakrzyknęła piratka, po czym próbowała kopnąć obydwu, trafiła jednak jedynie w Smąriusza. Kłobuk nie spodziewał się ciosu, przez ktory odleciał aż do wnętrza Vanilla Unicorn, rozsypując za sobą różowy proszek.- Zejść mi z oczu!! Przemek miał już coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zatrzymał swój wzrok na Strange. Piratka nie widziała tego, ale czuła na sobie jego pełen pożądania wzrok. Proszek zaczął działać. - W-wiesz, zdałem sobie sprawę...- powiedział Przemek, spuszczając lekko wzrok.- Z czegoś bardzo ważnego. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, powtarzała w myślach Strange a rumieniec na jej policzkach był widoczny mimo czernii pokrywającej jej twarz. - Że twoje proszki ssą.- dokończył Przemek normalnym tonem.- Znaczy się ten na pewno. W ogóle nie czuję się śpiący, ty też trzymasz się na nogach. - To nie był proszek na sen kretynie!- zakrzyknęła Strange, ze wściekłości otwierając swoje oczy- O nieeee... Grymas wściekłości na twarzy piratki zmienił się w ciągu sekundy. Jej wyrażające nienawiść oczy zaczęły Przemkowi przypominać wzrok takich małych szczeniaczków ze schroniska. - Coś nie tak?- spytał Przemek. - Mi...mi...mi- jąkała się Strange. - Że co?- spytał chłopak podchodząc do niej powoli. - Misiaczek!- zakrzyknęła Strange, rzucając się Przemkowi na ręce i wtulając się w niego- Mój kochany misiaczek!! W tej chwili umysł Przemka przestał ogarniać życie. Krzyki Smąriusza wpadającego do burdelu ostatecznie przekonały obecnych tam, że trzeba się ewakuować. Pierwszy wyszedł Dizz, potem Mia, Insanity, Salai, Clarity, Kalasher, Vellox, Rico, i Bowser. - Oooch, jak dobrze jest odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.- powiedziała Salai, delektując się świeżym powietrzem z zamkniętymi oczami. - Mówisz?- spytał Kalasher, po czym ściągnął kaptur i maskę przeciwgazową. Gdy jego twarz zaczął muskać wiatr, stalker przyznał że powinien robić to częściej.- Naprawdę miłe uczucie. Kalasher nagle poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył coraz bardziej zbliżającą się do jego twarzy Salai. Jej źrenice wydawały się stalkerowi nienaturalnie wręcz duże, poza tym było w nich coś, co Kalasherowi jednocześnie się podobało i przerażało. - Eee...Salai?- spytał Kalasher- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? Demonica zamiast odpowiedzieć wskoczyła mu na plecy i niespodziewanie zaczęła lizać jego włosy. Kalasher próbował ją z siebie zrzucić, jednak dziewczyna mu na to nie pozwalała. - Ej no, skalbie!- protestowała Salai- Nie rzucaj się. Co po diable, to nagle! - Cze...czekaj! "Skarbie"? O-o czym ty do mnie mówisz?! - Przestań żartować diabełku. Przecież wiesz że kocham cię bardziej niż Monte. Mózg Kalashera znalazł tylko jedno logiczne wyjasnienie całej sytuacji. To wszystko przez to że zdjął maskę. Był zwyczajnie zbyt przystojny i mózg Salai nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Nie wyjasniało to jednak tego co robiła reszta grupy. Insanity obściskiwała się z Clarity a Vellox z Dizzem. Rico chyba kogoś zobaczył w lesie, bo pobiegł tam jak szalony a Bowser gonił...świerszcza. - Świerszczu, wracaj tutaj!- krzyczał Bowser- Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczenii! Całemu temu wydarzeniu przyglądała się Mia, która jako jedyna nie była pod działaniem proszku. - C-co wy robicie?- pytała czarownica. - Są pod działaniem proszku.- powiedział Smariusz, który usiadł jej na ramię. - Musimy im jakoś pomóc. - Spokojnie, moja droga. Zaraz przestaniesz się tym przejmować.- powiedział duch, po czym sypnął jej proszkiem w twarz i podleciał tak by blokować jej widzenie swoją osobą. Mii rozszerzyły się źrenice i Smąriusz uznał to za pierwszy znak. Jednak po chwili czarodziejka zamknęła oczy i padła nieprzytomna na trawę. Duch przyjrzał sie jej twarzy i zorientował się, że sypnął w nią zielonym proszkiem. - No chyba sobie k#rwa jaja robicie?!- krzyczął Smąriusz. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures